Typically, research information is available freely in a public domain or can be accessed through paid subscriptions. Researchers and other users while executing research access the research information through web pages, spreadsheets, power points, and word documents which are all saved in form of PDFs. Since web pages, PDF, spreadsheets, etc., are prone to plagiarism, an author and research team may have a risk of losing all the hard work and potential value of the research.
Current platforms providing research information provide limited functionalities for users of the platform. These platforms do not provide options for a user to capture their own notes or interpretations on the research information and also there is no mechanism through which the user can share/collaborate with their teams/peers to discuss further on the research information mentioned in the report or interact with the authors. The platforms generally support one or two languages, so the user can access the reports in the supported languages only which may be a drawback for researchers from remote parts of the world who may be unfamiliar with the supported languages.
In the light of the above discussion, there is a need for techniques that provide interactive research report viewing on a platform that enables a user to engage with the report and collaborate with other researchers working in a related field.